fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:EliNinja/Jordan and Rain
Jordan and Rain go to filming school to improve their filming skills. Guest starring John Stamos as John Stamos Jordan and Rain (Screen shows Jordan and Rain at Jason's backyard) (Screen cuts to Jordan and Rain doing some kirate moves with Jason as the cameraman) (Jordan and Rain are making kirate noises as they are doing their moves) (Jordan does a Kamehameha-ish move on Rain) (Rain fakes a death) Jordan (Japanese accent): I have defeated you, Rain-sama! ['''JORDAN CARTER | AGE:NINE, ACCUPATION:FILM MAKER/ACTOR, SKIN:BLACK, SEX:MALE, GRADE:5]' Rain: No, I knew this would happen! Deeeaaauuggghhh, bleh. '[RAIN POLEMAN | AGE:NINE, ACCUPATION:FILM ACTRESS, SKIN:WHITE, SEX:FEMALE, GRADE:5]' Jason: Cut! Rain: Wow, that felt good. Jordan, you were all "KAMEHAMEHA!", and I was all "DEEEHUGGGHH" It was so crazy! Jordan: Yeah, that was kinda' awesome. Jason: I know, right? '[JASON SUMMERS | AGE:NINE, ACCUPATION:CAMERAMAN, SKIN:TAN, SEX:MALE, GRADE:5]' (Jordan, Rain, and Jason watch the film, disgusted) Rain: Ew, shit! who made this garbage? Jordan: Uh, I think 'we' made this garbage. (Rain and Jason are shocked) Rain: No, no, no, no, no, Noooo! we worked really hard on this, Jordan. Jordan: We're 'in' the garbage we're watching now. Jordan: We 'did' all of the moves in the film. Jordan: 'AND, We ''made'' this. Jason: Holy Crapamoly. Rain: NOOOOOO!! (Rain falls on Jason's living room couch) Rain: Wait a minute, can't we just go to filming school to improve our skills in filming and stuff? Jordan: Hey, that's a great idea! Jordan: Once we get out of filming school, we'll be.. Jordan and Rain: Filming Masters!!! (Screen shows Jordan and Rain at filming school) Teacher: Hello, class. I are the teacher. Class: Hello teacher. Teacher: Today we learning 'bout filmiiiiiiiiiiIIIIIIIIIIIiiiiiings Jordan: Besides picking my nose and eating cereal, this could be a breeze. Rain: Totally. (Jordan and Rain do a fist pump) '''ONE: CAMERA ANGLES (Teacher gives Jordan a camera) Jordan: Um, okay, what do I do now? Teacher: AAAAAAAAANGLE Jordan: Um, so.....are you gonna teach me about filming stuff, or wut? Rain (under table): Psst! Jordan: EHWHAT Rain (Under table): Hi. (Jordan looks confused) (Teacher smacks the camera into Jordan's face) Jordan: AUGH, what the fuck? Teacher (creepily): ɥɥɥɥǝǝǝǝǝǝǝǝlnɯǝǝǝlnnnnɯǝǝǝɥS Jordan: OKAY, OKAY! GAWD! (Jordan holds the camera correctly) Jordan: Eh? Teacher: YUSUUUUUHHHHHH (Teacher barfs confetti all over Jordan's face) Jordan: UUUAAAAGGGGHHHH!!!!! (Jordan slips and falls) Rain: HUZZAH! TWO: ACTING (John Stamos appears) Random Kid: HEY, EVERYBODY!!! IT'S TEEVEE'S JOHN STEYMOOOSSSS!!!!! (Crowd goes crazy) (Crowd woman has seizure) John Stamos: Okay, shut the hell up, everyone, where's RAIIIIN POLEMAAANN? Rain: HI STEYMOS! John Stamos: Okay, kiddo, when you're a film actress, you gotta make tons of crap happen...GOT THAT? Rain: Yesh BLBLBLBLBLBLUH John Stamos: Okay, then get out there and make the crowd cry, gawddammit! Rain: Ok, sir! (Rain goes on stage) Rain: OOOOHHHH, my painsicles! (Rain falls to the ground) Rain: I can't go on any longer...............I just...can't... (Rain plays dead dramatically) (The crowd cries hysterically) Crowd Guy: OH GAWD, BUDAWWWGGGGGGGHHH, WHYYYY???? (Rain gets up and bows) (The crowd claps while crying) John Stamos: You did it, kiddo! You did it....... (John Stamos fades away) Jordan: wait a second, who's John Stam- (Jordan gets hit by a frying pan) THREE: EDITING Jordan: So, how do I add special effects to stuff? Rain: It's gotta be easy becuz I don't know yet! Editing Teacher: Uh, achalalalaaaaabaaaaaahhh. Rain (whispering to Jordan): Man, the teachers here must be really retarded.. Jordan: I know, I don't even understand the students. Rain: Myeh.... Jordan: But hey, if we wanna edit our film to make it less barf-jerking, we gotta learn stuf here. Rain: Yeah, you're right. Jordan: I'm always right, when was I wrong? Rain:.................I dunno. (Jordan gets on a computer) (Jordan adds explosions to a random video) (Editing Teacher barfs confetti into Jordan's face) Jordan: BLBLLBBLLAHBLAGH! (Jordan slips and falls) Rain: HUBAAAHHH!!!!!! (Screen shows Jordan and Rain getting out of school for the day) Jordan: Man, that was awesome. Rain: I know, right? Jordan: Yus! Now let's see how we would do at an action film, now! (Jordan, Rain, and Jason watch the revised version of their film) Jordan: Hey, now wer'e not in garbage, we're in awesomeness! Rain: Yeah! Jason: Holy PISS! We could be frickin' rich off of this! Rain: Yeah, we could! All Three: LEEEEZ GOOOO!!!! The End. ©2014 by Dude2000. Category:Blog posts Category:Dude2000 Zone